User talk:Hey.youcp
__TOC__ Re:Community Vote You are right! Why did I vote for it? I don't remember well but I think I edited the wrong section! Sorry, anyway it's good that the vote didn't pass :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Let's;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Start; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 14:42, August 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Check This and This (First Everybody voted for it and second everyone voted Against) :: [[User:Cool Pixels|'Let's;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Start; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 14:49, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Demotion Policy Hi Hey.youcp! I am just letting you know that JW has violated the demotion policy for Chat Moderator since he has not been on the chat now for over a week. Because the Bot might not be on the chat when you check here is the proof: http://prntscr.com/49x1cb Also, I would recommend keeping an eye on Ocean since he has not been very active recently, not been on chat for over 3 weeks nor edited either so I think he has also violated the Admin policy. Thanks, Callum! Callum Fawsitt (talk) 17:15, August 5, 2014 (UTC) RE:Activity I was there yesterday...the bot was just gone. JWPengie; My Puffle ' ' I! :D 21:48, August 5, 2014 (UTC) :Ok thx :P Also just to let you know I will be away from August 16 - August 23 bcuz vacation : JWPengie; My Puffle ' ' I! :D 22:02, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Re: Demotion Policy Hi Hey.youcp! Oh right I see he came on the chat now. As for Ocean6100 I'll keep an eye out for this and let Wolf-gangs know (if he actually takes any action). Thanks, Callum! Callum Fawsitt (talk) 22:12, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Letting you know Hi Hey.youcp! Just letting you know that Chunky has not been on the chat for a week now. Have a good day! :) Thanks, Callum! Callum Fawsitt (talk) 08:43, August 8, 2014 (UTC) :#He might have been on the chat while the bot hasn't. :#"Super Miron: I last saw C H U N K Y 6 days, 23 hours, 33 minutes and 45 seconds ago." :#You're just trying to get everyone else demoted so you can be promoted. : 08:49, August 8, 2014 (UTC) ::He's on right now. 09:05, August 8, 2014 (UTC) :::Erm I was on while the bot wasn't, And I'm PRETTY sure I've been on several times in the last few days. ~ 09:12, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Reminder Dear admin, Please visit the admins wiki for updates and discussions that are taking place. Remember to visit it once a while to check for new updates. :—The wiki's administration, 15:13, August 8, 2014 (UTC) WikiaMaster123 Hi I just wanted to tell you I've demoted WikiaMaster123 because he hasn't been online for over a week. you know it is Apj 20:31, August 10, 2014 (UTC) RE:GIF Jagged Edges Hi Hey.you, Thank you for your notice. I checked it and it seems like unless adding a background to each frame, this is the only way to achive this with GIMP, but it has to be done manually. I'll still see if there's a way of changing it somehow. Though, once the image is scaled down, it should become smoother. Thanks again :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:08, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Vote Page (Rollback + Patroller Editing Rule Change) Hi Hey.youcp! I am just letting you know that my vote for the "Rollback + Patroller Editing Rule Change" (see here) will have ended tomorrow, and I was wondering if you could make the changes to the demotion policy page (see here) basically the vote is to require the users with Rollback and Patroller rights to make at least 1 mainspace edit every 2 weeks (unless they have a reason). Thanks, Callum! Callum Fawsitt (talk) 00:27, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Rollback Vote Hey, isn't this vote supposed to be over? - Club Penguin Wiki:Rollback Promotions P.S. I think that TNK should at least have a trial. ��Let's go to �� 01:36, August 13, 2014 (UTC) RE:Thanks Hey Hey.you, Awesome method :) Nice work! Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:19, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Just letting you know Hi Hey.youcp! I am just letting you know that Techman has not made a mainspace edit for over 2 weeks and if I am honest he has not made a lot of mainspace edits recently. He made 2 mainspace edits in July. He made 5 mainspace edits in May. He made 7 mainspace edits in April. And not only that, he has broken the demotion policy before this even changed a few months ago. He has not reverted in a long time either. If he is not going to use his rights then what's the point? Thanks, Callum! Callum Fawsitt (talk) 20:23, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Chat Please go on it. I'm a Chocolate Eclair! 20:37, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Re-promoting Hi Hey.youcp, I was talking to Techman129 yesterday, and it appears he has 'settled' in to editing. To my understanding, you said that once he had settled in to editing consistently or something, you would re-promote him. I may have misinterpreted this, but please let me know (or go ahead and promote him!). Regards, --Roger6881 (talk) 08:08, August 15, 2014 (UTC) :Alright. Thanks for letting me know. I'll keep both eyes open for this kind of thing. --Roger6881 (talk) 07:14, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Hi Hey.youcp! I was wondering if you would be able to come on one of the IRC chats so I can have a discussion with you about something please? :) Thanks Callum! Callum Fawsitt (talk) 23:19, August 15, 2014 (UTC) :Hi, :I think I'll wait until I come onto chat since some things I would not like others to read. :I will be away on vacation when my chat ban ends and wont return until Friday. :I will reply on your talk page on Friday sometime :) :Have a good weekend and next week too! :) :Callum! :Callum Fawsitt (talk) 23:31, August 15, 2014 (UTC) DA BEST USER ON LE WIKI :D eating a fry burger at mcdonalds and eating a burger at a slaughterhouse (talk) 17:51, August 16, 2014 (UTC) RE:Activity Hey Hey.youcp, I've been gone for quite a while, it's true. I apologize for that, especially since I had admin rights during that time while someone else could've been using them. I've already been demoted, and I understand that completely. No hard feelings there. You asked for reasons for my inactivity, though, so here they are, stated simply: I've had a lot of things going on recently online and off. Nothing bad or anything, just stuff that requires my attention and keeps me busy. Oh, and thanks for the warning. Unfortunately I heeded it a little too late, but it's likely best that someone more active than me takes on the role. Until next time, --Ocean6100 (talk) 09:25, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Would you be able to come on chat please? Hey Hey.youcp! Would you be able to come on chat please? Thanks, Callum! Callum Fawsitt (talk) 16:48, August 22, 2014 (UTC) :Who are you trying to get demoted this time? 16:52, August 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Erm... Maybe but I want to have a chat with him about something else actually Miron. Why do you always assume this? Also, I did state in one of my other messages that I wanted to talk with him. ::Callum Fawsitt (talk) 17:33, August 22, 2014‎ (UTC) Hello I have received your message regarding the demotion policy. 1, Thank you for the reminder and 2. I have made a mainspace edit on August 5, 2014 not making it 2 weeks yet. The following Monday will be considered 2 weeks for me to start making another mainspace edit. Thanks for your time :) Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 22:34, August 22, 2014 (UTC) :Lol sorry, I thought it was the week of the 12th. Anyway I will make a mainspace edit :P : Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 13:44, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Chat GET ON CHAT QUICK WE'RE BEING RAIDED. I'm a Chocolate Eclair! 02:48, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Blog Post I can't write my blog post. ClubPenguinGirl122 (talk) 03:04, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Linking Text To A User Page In One's Edit Summary How does one link text to a user page in one's edit summary (and what is the best way to do this)? For example, how did you link my username to my user page when you gave me credit in the Blaster Game page history? Thanks in advance! Benny75527 (talk) 00:08, August 26, 2014 (UTC) an interview i'm writing a newspaper blog and i want to interview you. message me thanks Classified I.D (talk) 07:56, August 27, 2014 (UTC) :hows the 31st at 1:00 on privet chat? :Classified I.D (talk) 11:21, August 28, 2014‎ (UTC) ::how long will you be there? ::Classified I.D (talk) 11:21, August 28, 2014‎ (UTC) :::how about the 5th? :::Classified I.D (talk) 11:06, September 3, 2014‎ (UTC) ::::same time. ::::Classified I.D (talk) 02:30, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Late message Hi Hey.you, I know it's kinda late :P Wanted to congratulate you in chat for winning the POTM, but didn't get to see you in chat, and then you and Kallie won the WoF votes, but didn't get to say congratulations either. So now, (better late than never right?) I'd like to take advantage of this opportunity, and say congratulations! You totally deserve it :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:24, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Just letting you know! Hi Hey.youcp! I am just letting you know that Commander Bsyew has not been on chat for over a week now which he has violated the demotion policy for a Chat Moderator. Have a good day! :) Callum Fawsitt (talk) 12:55, August 28, 2014 (UTC) RE:Rights Change Hi Hey, The reason Apj26 re-promoted soon after is because 1. We must check in with users before demoting instantly; imagine if they told another admin they'd be away and forgot to mark it on the appropriate page, or they unexpectedly lost internet access (I could list a lot more reasons but I don't want to bore anyone who may be reading this :P) 2. CPChatBot has been away a lot in the past week, so using the !seen command to determine chat activity is not 100% reliable. I had already left a message on Bsyew's talk page about his activity before Apj demoted. While I do not recall seeing him on chat in the past week, I have also not been in chat recently as much I usually am. Kallie Jo (talk) 23:01, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :In my opinion, giving users a chance to explain their inactivity is definitely not 'holding hands'. Rather, it is realizing that not everyone is perfect and sometimes users either forget to notify an admin or they notify one and forget to update the appropriate pages, leaving the other admins in the dark, so to speak. I am not saying it isn't the user's duty to notify admins or do the appropriate actions to make sure admins know of the reason behind their inactivity, I am only saying there is no reason to take it so harshly. The most I would wait for Bsyew to reply with a valid reason for his inactivity is probably 3-4 days. You're welcome (for providing this information). Kallie Jo (talk) 00:14, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Possible Sockpuppets Hey You! That's Right You! Hi There was a user named Brinty Joan Spreas who was banned from chat for 3 kicks however there are 3 users named Beyoncé Giselle Knowles-Carter, TheDuckingQueenOfDucks, and GangstaDuck who were created seconds after she was banned. I have suspected that these 3 accounts are all sockpuppets of Brinty Joan Spreas and I think we should do an I.P check. Thanks for reading. Unknown's My Name Robbing's My Game 23:26, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :Nvm I think TheDuckingQueenOfDucks isn't a sock but I think that GangstaDuck is though as he came on the exact same time as TheDuckingQueenOfDucks, he is also avoiding cuss words by saying stuff like 'i am ducking awesome' and 'duck you' and that. Please do something about this. :Unknown's My Name Robbing's My Game 23:32, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ::I am going to write my own message here as well. I agree a lot with what Agent Unknown has said here. Recently we are having problems with users invading our chat by spamming, swearing or/and being very inappropriate and rude. The thing is, I think all of these trolls should be dealt with longer bans. The mods and admins are being too fair at the moment by just kicking the trolls that just come here to deliberately cause problems, I don't understand why they don't either ban them for lengths like a week or a month etc. I think something should be done about all these and blocked totally as they shouldn't come here just to cause problems and expect to be kicked and banned for short periods of times. Let me know what you think Hey.youcp! :) ::Callum Fawsitt (talk) 23:46, August 29, 2014‎ (UTC) Reminder Dear admin, Please visit the admins wiki for updates and discussions that are taking place. Remember to visit it once a while to check for new updates. :—The wiki's administration, 16:33, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Beta Penguin Could you please add me to the beta penguin list? My penguin name is Puffle Help2 ClubPenguinGirl122 (talk) 02:29, August 31, 2014 (UTC) EPF Missions Page I don't like how the EPF missions page is now a list, the PSA missions is not a list. Please help me undo CPPerapin's edit! Bongi6 (talk) 14:06, August 31, 2014 (UTC) PLS HALP I want to go on chat, but it wont load. :( Ssss...BOOM (talk) 23:08, September 2, 2014 (UTC) :Hi MC, it's a problem we are all experiencing and it's being annoying :P :Callum Fawsitt (talk) 23:19, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Can you come on chat please? Hi Hey.youcp! I see you're the only active admin on at this point. I just wanna let you know about a few things in chat please Thanks! :) Callum Fawsitt (talk) 23:41, September 4, 2014 (UTC) :http://prntscr.com/4jr97b :Callum Fawsitt (talk) 23:50, September 4, 2014‎ (UTC) RE:Wiki Background Hi Hey.you, Great version :) looks a lot better. Nice work! Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:47, September 5, 2014 (UTC) High Quality Images Hi, Hey.youcp. Have you considered using this method for in-game and player card images? It raises the quality of the images even more. This is just a suggestion, to raise image quality even more. Thanks, Fancypantsguy8 (talk) 17:13, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Want to discuss something regarding the demotion policy please. Hi Hey.youcp! As you know recently I used to notify you about when a user has broken the demotion policy. Recently there has been a lot of the admins giving the users chance to give a valid excuse. In the demotion policy it states e.g. for a Chat Moderator "1 week limit only" and some of the admins are seeing it as the limit is from 1 week and they are giving them 3 days. Can I hear your opinion on this please? Callum Fawsitt (talk) 15:41, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Chat Hi Hey.youcp! :) Do you have a few mins to come on chat for a quick discussion? I promise it won't be long like half an hour maybe 15 mins tops From Callum! :) Callum Fawsitt (talk) 18:01, September 10, 2014 (UTC) RE:Emoticons Reserve Hi Hey.you, Oh, thanks for the reminder :P I'll implement it today. Penguin-Pal (talk) 03:29, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Possible Underaged User Hi Hey.youcp! This user, Jojobeanz stated the following, "I am 5!" (see here: http://prntscr.com/4nth2c) in the chat room. Many users believe he could have been joking, but there was some drama. I will let you decide if you think action should be taken or not. Be sure to check the logs for more proof: Club Penguin Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 September 2014. Hope to hear from you soon! :) Thanks, Callum! Callum Fawsitt (talk) 22:26, September 17, 2014 (UTC) SWFs Ah thank you. I have no idea how SWFs work, sorry :( If I ever make a page again I will remember. Probably? I shall go ahead and fix the pages now though... Watatsuki (talk) 01:26, September 19, 2014 (UTC) :Edit: The links seem to go to 404 pages. Huh. Still adding them anyways I guess. :Watatsuki (talk) 01:27, September 19, 2014‎ (UTC) ::This Wikia stuff is complicated. I think I will stick to minor edits! I double fixed the SWFs now. ::Watatsuki (talk) 01:40, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Music From An Online Game I wanted to listen to music from this game without actually playing it. So, I saved the game SWF onto my computer and then opened it with Flash Decompiler Trillix. However, when I pressed the plus signs under "My tasks" to extract the SWF's components, I found only three sounds, but there are definitely many more sounds in the game than just those three. May you tell me where all the other sounds are? Thanks in advance! Benny75527 (talk) 02:46, September 19, 2014 (UTC) new pages can you tell me how to create them? --Classified I.D (Talk) 09:29, September 20, 2014‎ (UTC) music how do you add it to user blogs Classified I.D (talk) 13:16, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Dear Admin Dear Admins! As you may know already that the vote to bring back the Penguin Herald successfully passed. I am wondering if I will be able to manage it or maybe take part in developing it and posting frequently since I already have good skills from working on the Wikia's Facebook page. Let me know what you think and your thoughts. Thanks, Callum! Callum Fawsitt (talk) 22:26, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Dear Admin :P Hey guys, I was looking at Callum's post (I'm not sure if he sent it to you) saying that me and Phineas already have the Penguin Herald in control. We are making the newspaper (mainly Phineas), and it will be released soon. And to respond to Callum, maybe. Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 22:57, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Votes Hi Hey.youcp! Can you please confirm my votes on the vote page? Thanks, Callum! Callum Fawsitt (talk) 18:30, September 27, 2014 (UTC) :Update: Hmm for some reason P-P removed them, I don't know why. :Callum Fawsitt (talk) 19:33, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Chat Come to chat please I'm a Chocolate Eclair! 23:40, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Quitting Hi Hey.youcp, Long time no see! How are you? I know that I rarely contact you, but trust me, I'm so busy that I rarely can open the chat XP. I heard some rumors about you quitting in October or something like, is that true? Please say that it is false XP. I know that I rarely see you, but you are a great friend, editor and admin! Please do reply as soon as possible regarding that. -- [[User:Wolf-gangs|'Wolf-gangs']] [[User talk:Wolf-gangs|'(Talk)']] 19:54, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Absent notice Dear Administration, Just a heads-up, I will be absent from the wiki for the following week or two. School is demanding much more from me at the time, so I must focus primarily on that for now, even on the weekends. Thank you for your attention, Jeserator HTTR! 16:55, October 11, 2014 (UTC) RE:Edits to Enter Chat Hi Hey.you, While this is possible, and several wikis have implemented it in the past, using features by Wikia while blocking some of their access is against Wikia's customization policy. This was also stated recently by the staff about a slightly similar feature (which was based on age in the wiki rather than a number of edits), so I'm afraid that implementing this will not be possible. Though you can still contact a staff for more accurate info about this sort of thing. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:18, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Holiday Period Dear Admin! :) I will be away on vacation between Thursday Night, 16th of October until Sunday Night, 19th of October. Hope to see you soon! :) Regards, Callum! Callum Fawsitt (talk) 16:52, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Post Affiliation Hello! We are a wiki PT-BR (Portuguese from Brazil) the other is Portuguese Portugal wiki speak almost the same language but we are not in the same place for coexistence.And to add an affiliation go on the main page and edit the section Related Wikis and put the image of our wiki and link to it I already added your wiki on my wiki and it would be a good your wiki next to mine. [[User:Guilhermemau|'Guilhermemau']] (discussão/blog/edições) Eu ficarei feliz em ajudar! 20:31, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Halloween Party 09:46, October 21, 2014‎ (UTC) Come on Chat Hey Hey.you! When you have a few moments would you be able to come on chat please? :P Thanks, Callum! Callum Fawsitt (talk) 18:14, October 22, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:Post Afiliation No, you misunderstood. I'm not copying I'm reposting what I copied and also I have already received several warnings about it and I stopped and I'm replacing all copied then you now might feel as comfortable as possible. A good day to you too. --[[User:Guilhermemau|'Guilhermemau']] (discussão/blog/edições) Eu ficarei feliz em ajudar! 14:48, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Chat Come to chat pls I fan. I'm a Chocolate Eclair! 00:48, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Puffle Hotel First, thanks for fixin the IDs. I really am not good with that SWF stuff and I realized I was off by one right after finishing adding them... although the ballroom seems to have multiple rooms for all the "lost rooms" and I know 862-864 are part of those, and possibly a few more. Should those IDs be added too? I see you removed em. As for the 13th floor, does it have a proper name in the files or anything? I would like to make a page for that too but I am not sure on the name... Watatsuki (talk) 02:47, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Mean u are so mean ;( Spikey2007 (talk) 02:46, October 27, 2014 (UTC) The correct hour? Hi Hey.youcp, I think the ghost puffle might have been released on a 'mid-point' of 25/26. I'm pretty sure it was available on the twenty-sixth at some point, though. --Roger6881 (talk) 14:59, October 31, 2014 (UTC) :Oh never mind me I know what's happened here whoops! Carry on ... --Roger6881 (talk) 15:04, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Glitch So I was recently on Club Penguin when I clicked on my penguin and found that I had an Olaf thing. Here is a picture. I used Snipping Tool and didn't exactly cut around my Player Card, so you could see it happened during Halloween 2014. ~DERP Pezminer12 DERP~ 22:00, November 1, 2014 (UTC) RE: Vote archives Hi, Sorry about that; I really don't know what I'm doing when it comes to organization and to be quite honest, I wasn't even sure they existed O_o. Whoops. Thanks for the tip and have a great day yourself! >.< --Roger6881 (talk) 09:45, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Stamps Ah, thank you for the info, this helps. While I found some people with all the Activities, Puffle Rescue, and Catchin Waves stamps (which I am lacking myself) I was dreading finding someone with all the Game Day stamps. But this has taken a burden off my soul... and I learned a new feature. Javascript has limitless abilities eh? Also thanks, I will do my best to rotate things in reverse ;) Watatsuki (talk) 19:10, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Chat Get on chat please. I'm a Chocolate Eclair! 23:35, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Iconz Wow, that worked, thanks. You are too good at this stuff. I thought it would be less simple than that but everything is hard until you try it eh? Well now I shall fix Vicbot's errors with missing/glitchy icons, then off to get more stamp pictures, and then and then... Watatsuki (talk) 23:11, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Chat Hi Hey.youcp! Can you please come on chat so I can discuss a fairly important issue? When you come on ping me and I will go straight to PM. Regards, Callum! :) Callum Fawsitt (talk) 22:07, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Finicky icons Hello, it is me again, with more swf stuff. When I said I was gonna take a vacation for the rest of the day, I changed my mind, I must keep editing! But I have encountered problems, namely icons for the new items. For some reason, CP decided to make slightly different icons for the re-released items, so I have been (trying) to add the new icons and PC images for new versions of old items for their respective pages, but when I try and render the swfs using the thing you showed me the other day, they come out as blank images. The only item I successfully got its new icon for is the Klutzy Disguise, as both the Commander Coat and The Continental were not so kind. I was not doing anything wrong, and I tried multiple times, so I don't know what the problem is. Are you able to get the new icons for those items (and others, which I did not get to)? (the PC images worked fine, by the way, it seems to just be icons that are being weird) Watatsuki (talk) 04:03, November 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Well I guess I must have changed something somewhere, cause it works now with your settings... welp. I am silly. Also it turns out the only items with changed icons are the three I mentioned so that makes less work for me. Thanks again! ::Watatsuki (talk) 14:02, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Can you come on chat? Tech needs you for something. Fire86743 (Talk) 04:28, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Chat Hi Hey.youcp! :) Would you be able to come on chat for a few minutes please? Not too long maybe just 15 minutes if that would be possible? I need to discuss something small, nothing major, don't worry :P Regards, Callum! :) Callum Fawsitt (talk) 20:03, November 12, 2014 (UTC) SVG Dear Hey.youcp, Why aren't you using SVG file format? --YN-IM (Talk) 03:05, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Chat Please get on chat, there's a huge problem. I'm a Chocolate Eclair! 02:24, November 15, 2014 (UTC) In case you haven't seen yet w:c:supermiron:thread:2364 11:44, November 15, 2014 (UTC) : : 15:14, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Erm, when did I try to prove anything with a screenshot? 16:13, November 19, 2014 (UTC) :::So saying something with "but I don't believe him" after it = trying to prove something? 17:44, November 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::Because he's weird and asked me to add him. 18:15, November 19, 2014 (UTC) :::::Okay, can you move that message to my archive now? Thanks. 19:11, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Im New! And your an admin so can you help me? Hey Man! Im John and im 13 and I want to know how can you add music to your profile? I love your song on your main page. I had seen people putting music on their userpage and talkpage and I want to do it. How can you do it? 123johnpaul (talk) 22:03, November 19, 2014 (UTC) :Hi Hey.you, hope you don't mind me telling him :P :Hi John, add to your profile. :Callum Fawsitt (talk) 22:10, November 19, 2014 (UTC) ::@Callum Ok and I just did! 123johnpaul (talk) 22:38, November 19, 2014 (UTC) SWF variables Hello again, it is me, with another swf question. Do you know if CP swfs have "variables" for different versions of the item? Say, for instance, the Amulet, with all the different combinations of gems. I noticed all the items that change based on other items you obtain have the standard icon images, but all the PC/IG images of these versions are all screenshots. I want to try and change that, and give those items better PC/IG images, but like I said, I am not sure how one would change the variable. Do you happen to know how? And if you do, is there some sort of fancy trickery, or can this just easily be done by modifying the URL? Watatsuki (talk) 04:06, November 20, 2014 (UTC) the weekly reports Hey do you want to help me make a blog called the weekly reports? here's the info. Classified I.D (talk) 12:51, November 21, 2014 (UTC) :any that are new and you can use camera if you like. :Classified I.D (talk) 03:56, November 22, 2014 (UTC) file rocet man I did use the file. Classified I.D (talk) 09:46, November 24, 2014 (UTC) :I used it here. :Classified I.D (talk) 04:04, November 25, 2014 (UTC) How to make this an .ogg Please help me http://www.myinstants.com/instant/dramatic-end/ < You know its Redidy Penguin 10:42, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Thank you By the way, you don't have to reply back. Thank you anyways. You know its Redidy Penguin 11:29, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Chat Hi Hey.you! :) When you have a few minutes would you please be able to come on chat? I need to discuss something, nothing serious/important/complaints etc. Regards, Callum! Callum Fawsitt (talk) 19:29, November 27, 2014 (UTC) :Update: Nvm, sorted it now :P :Callum Fawsitt (talk) 19:34, November 27, 2014‎ (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving! Hi Hey.youcp! :) Happy Thanksgiving! :) Happy Thanksgiving 1.png|Happy Thanksgiving! Happy Thanksgiving 2.png|Turkey! Have a good day! :) Callum Fawsitt 20:52, November 27, 2014‎ (UTC) About the files Do you know the files File:Fake Map Maker.png, File:Crabs find out.png and File:Crabs are lost.png? Can you revert them please? I was gonna use them for the article Pirate Crabs. Thanks. --KTMWikia8000 (Talk) 16:38, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Questions of Valepirez Hello Hey.youcp! I have 3 questions for you: 1- Can I call you Kawkeet? 2- How do you put music in blog posts and your profile page? 3- How do you customize your signature? I hope you can reply to me. Cya! Valepirez (talk) 17:16, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you Kawkeet! It was very useful, and thanks for becoming my friend on cp. Cya! --Valepirez (talk) 12:37, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Urgent Hi Hey.youcp! :) When you have a few moments do you think you could pop onto the Community Central chat? I am avoiding this chat at the moment for several reasons but I would like a talk. I am really upset. Regards, Callum! :) Callum Fawsitt (talk) 21:36, December 1, 2014 (UTC) llove kuwait he was spamming and i caught him. Classified I.D (talk) 15:30, December 3, 2014 (UTC) :so confused --Llove Kuwait (Meow!) (Meow?) 15:46, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Block Hi Hey.you! :) Could you please block this user forever since they have a none tolerance profile picture that is really disgusting? I'd also recommend IP blocking so the IP cant create anymore accounts. Regards, Callum! :) Callum Fawsitt 00:15, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :I also recall another user with a very similar name. Also, to note, both have made very inappropriate comments towards TheNintendoKing, the first one was on his talk, and the one by tonight's troublemaker was on a blog of his (I deleted the comment). As with what Callum said, maybe it might be wise to IP block, as it is quite clear they are the same person, or at least affiliated. -Watatsuki (talk) 00:22, December 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Don't worry about it, I took care of it. -- S h u r o w 00:26, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :::Thank you Shurow! :) Callum Fawsitt 00:31, December 6, 2014‎ (UTC) ::::Thanks for the report, guys. Assuming those accounts are sockpuppets, the first account was already IP blocked to begin with, which means the second account was created on a different IP. I see that the second account has already been disabled by Wikia (probably due to the profile picture). If this keeps happening, I will request for Wikia to block the IP range. Shurow, thanks for taking care of it. ::::-- 02:47, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :::::Jes contacted good old Sactage and had him remove the icon, which I did not know could be done, although it seems the account has been globally blocked since then, thankfully. I think I might know who this is, although I am not too sure. At least it was a swift block this time, so not much trouble was caused... -Watatsuki (talk) 02:56, December 6, 2014 (UTC) ALERT you'll need to give me photos of everything new except the newspaper :p but if there's a new catalog you're in charge of it and the secret items remember every saturday the newspaper. Classified I.D (talk) 08:33, December 10, 2014 (UTC)